


Manic Pixie Dream Girl

by KennyMccormickIsAHugeNerd



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMccormickIsAHugeNerd/pseuds/KennyMccormickIsAHugeNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is a Amazon delivery girl and works at Tweak bros. She had just moved to South Park not to long after Kyle and Stan started going to college. Kenny had just gotten use to being normal for once. And here she came. With her roller blades and flannel jackets. She was crazy and beautiful and he was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. She was a mystery. She had just shown up like magic. And she would disappear like magic too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amazon Delivery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry if this sucks. Its my first South Park story. So yeah. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. But yeah this is just a silly South Park older AU. Everyone is about 20 - 25. There are a lot of ships in this story. Sorry if you hate all these ships.

Waking up, Kenny looked around his small room. All that was in it was his bed and bed side table. Other than the various posters of porn stars and half naked women. The floors were clean and the soft blue carpet had just been recently vacuumed. Sighing, Kenny hopped out of bed. He walked down the small hallway that lead to the overly hug living room. The wallpaper throughout the small apartment was a dusty light blue. The hallway was covered in pictures in picture frames of him and his three other roommates. Passing through the living room and into the kitchen. He felt a shiver run down his spine. The linoleum was cold and wet, unlike the warm plushness of the carpet. Opening the old refrigerator he grabbed the day old pizza box. Walking back into the living room, he plopped down onto the red couch. Hearing other footsteps he turned.

Kyle stood there, his bright red hair had once again been formed into the oh so famous jewfro. “Dude, you gonna share?” Kyle sat next to Kenny pulling a slice of pizza from the old cardboard box. “How long till you think fatass senses that we're eating pizza?” And just on cue, the loud thumping footsteps came from out of the hallway.

“DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW.” Kenny smirked as he shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth. “GODDAMNIT KENNY, I WAS GONNA EAT THAT.” Kenny opened his mouth showing Cartmen the chewed up pizza. “You still want it come and get it big boy.” “KENNY THATS FUCKING GROSS.” Smirking Kenny shrugged and continued to eat the last slice of pizza. 

Stan sat up in bed and looked around the room. Smiling he got up, already hearing the other three. Walking into the living room he noticed that once again his friends were bickering about food. “Wow you guys. The conversations in this fucking apartment have such variation.” Rubbing the sleep from his bright blue orbs, he heard a wolf whistle. “Looking good Stan. Hot damn take me now.” Opening his eyes, Stan watched as Kenny pretended to swoon. “You hunky piece of man. Take me.” Kenny said in an over dramatic voice. Stan rolled his eyes and sat next to Kyle. Smirking Cartman and Kenny made puppy dog eyes at Stan and Kyle. “You two make the cutest couple.” “You make me want to vomit rainbows.” “I just wanna pinch your cheeks.” Stan and Kyle listened before the got up. Pushing Kenny and Cartman down. “You guys can stop now.” Kenny laid on the floor. Putting his arms behind his head to substitute for a pillow. “I could make jokes about you two being in love all day. Also Stan seriously put on a shirt. Have some decency. All the hot girls I invited earlier could get here any moment.” Everyone rolled their eyes at Kenny when there was a knock on the door. Kyle's eyes flicked between the door and Kenny. “Dude when the fuck did you have time to call girls.” Kyles voice cracked as he dragged Stan in his room to find him a shirt. Cartman snickered as he sat down. “Wow the fatass won't even help his friend off the fucking floor.” “Shut up Kenny. You're poor.” Flipping on the TV Cartman continued to ignore Kenny's sarcastic groans as he tried to get up. 

Finally he flung open the door. His usual cocky smirk fell as he looked at the girl in front of him. She wore black skinny jeans tucked into her roller blades. Her black button town shirt open, showing her dark blue Beatles tank top. She had short dirty blonde curly hair held in place by her head phones. She looked up at Kenny. Her gray eyes big and doe like. Dark freckles were scattered around her pale skin. “Are you Kenny McCormick?” Kenny felt his usual ego come back. “Depends.” He leaned again the door frame let his eyes roam. “Who's asking?” The girls lips formed a thin straight line as she scowled at him. “Amazon. You ordered something a couple of months ago. It just now got in.” Kenny could hear the loud booming laugh of Cartman. “REJECTION!” The girl giggled and handed the small package to Kenny. “You have to sign for it.” Handing him the pen and electronic pad. Signing quickly, Kenny handed the pad back to her. “So, is this your only job? Amazon girl?” Smirking, the girl stuffed the pad into her purse. “I work at Tweak Bros.” Turning she bladed away from the door. Leaving Kenny starstruck.

As he walked back inside he saw Kyle, Stan, and Cartman smirking. “What?” They all turned slowly and walked down the hallway. Laughing Kenny ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. Opening the package he smiled pulling out the typewriter. Running his nimble fingers across all the keys. Noticing more papers at the bottom he picked them up. On the pages was a story. Nothing huge just a paper or two. Reading through it he came to a footnote. “Sorry, I didn't realize that this still had to be sent.” He smiled looking at the smeared ink. 'Guess I'll have to start going to Tweeks coffee shop.' Grabbing his shoes and jacket Kenny dashed outside into the snow. Kyle watched from the living room window as Kenny ran off toward town. Smiling Kyle turned to go back to his room. To finish his project for architecture.

As Kenny walked into the coffee shop he was greeted with a familiar scent. Tweek ad Craig stood behind the counter. Craig running his thumb over Tweeks knuckles. “Hey fuck faces whats going on I got questions.” Craig looked up, rolling his eyes as he flipped him off. Kenny smirked as he leaned toward Craig. “Give up a kiss.” Tweek pushed Kennys face away. “GAH T-To much p-p-pressure.” Craig ran his free hand through Tweeks crazy hair. Humming as he did so. Turning back to Kenny obviously bored, Craig sighed. “What were your questions?” Kenny smiled widely as he jumped onto counter. “Okay, so I met this girl today and she said she worked here.” Craig rolled his eyes when he suddenly looked up at Kenny. “Is she short? Wears roller blades and has really short hair.” Kenny beamed at Craig, nodding. “Yeah.” Craig smirked. “Her names Willow and yes she works here. Why do you want to know.” Kenny shrugged and he laid on the counter beside the baked goods. “Because she gave me my amazon package that I ordered a couple of months ago. And she was beautiful and just whoa.” Pushing Kenny off the counter Craig looked down at him. “She probably thinks you're a huge creep.” Shrugging Kenny got up. “That may be so. But have you ever just looked at someone and just imagined spending a lifetime with them?” Smiling softly Craig watched as Tweek made himself a cup of coffee. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

Hearing the back door open Tweek looked into the back. “Oh, h-hey Willow. C-C-Coffee?” Kenny stood up quickly searching the room for her. She skated in and moved to stand beside Craig. “Hello Craig my boy.” Craig flipped her off and pushed her away. Laughing she hugged him. “Ah come on don't be like that baby. I know you love me.” Standing on her tip toes she got right up to his left ear. “Hey little mama lemme whisper in your ear.” Craig pushed her off, laughing. “Okay, Kenny maybe you two are perfect for each other.” Turning to look at Kenny, Willow smiled. “You're that guy from before. Who was trying to hit on me but failed terribly.” Craig laughed as he looked at Kenny. “Kenny, I wonder why I'm your friend sometimes.” Kenny gasped dramatically and hugged Craig. “Oh Cragiy poo. I didn't realize we were friends.” Sighing Craig gave up trying to get them to stay off of him. “You know what I take it back. Neither of you are my friends.” Frowning Willow flipped Craig off. “Fuck you too Craig.” Craig smiled sweetly at her. “You have to at least buy me dinner first.” Tweek turned to look at the three. He smiled as he handed Willow a coffee. “Thanks Tweekers.”

She smiled at him as she sat down on one of the couches. Kenny soon sat next to her. He watched her drink her coffee calmly. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Take a picture a picture it'll last longer.” Smirking Kenny pulled his phone out snapping a picture of her profile with the coffee cup. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. “I didn't mean it literally. But whatever makes you happy. Mr. McCormick.” She poked his nose as she got up walking into the back room with Tweek. Sighing happily he watched her go. Craig came from around the counter. “You two definitely deserve each other.”


	2. Guitars and Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry again if anyone is OOC. Also Sorry if their are any errors. Also the song that Willow sings is "Tire swing" by Kimya Dawson.

A few minutes later Willow walked back out. Her green apron tied loosely around her clothes Craig turned to look at her as she grabbed a guitar from behind the counter. “Looks like someone finally took off their roller blades.” Rolling her eyes, Willow hopped onto the counter, strumming the guitar idly. Tweek ran out from the back room when he heard the bell on the front door open. 

Bebe walked in, Iphone in hand. She looked up lazily. Flipping her blonde hair away from her face. Her bright blue eyes scanning the room. They landed on Willow. Smiling widely she ran over to Willow. “Willow! There you are. Me and Wendy were worried sick.” Willow watched as Bebe bounced in front of Willow. Her heels clicking on the green tile floor. “I told you guys I had work today.” Rolling her eyes Bebe pursed her plump lips. “We weren't paying attention.” Smirking Willow wrapped and arm around Bebe's shoulders. “I know sweetie I know.” Turning to get away from Willows grasp, she sat on the table in front of Willow. “So meet anyone new today.” She asked as she placed her phone in her purse. Placing her chin on the top of her hand, resting her elbow on her crossed legs. Thinking Willow continued to strum the guitar. “Well I met Kenny today.” Bebe raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. “Really? You're proud of that?” Shrugging Willow leaned against the glass pastry container. Closing her eyes Willow hummed quietly to her strumming. 

Bebe sighed looking at Craig and Tweek. “How are my favorite gay couple?” Blushing bright red, Tweek buried his face in the crook of Craigs neck. Smiling softly, Craig kissed the top of Tweeks head. “We're fine.” Smiling dreamily Bebe noticed Kenny staring at Willow. “Aye Kenny.” Turning his attention to the blonde sitting on the table he hummed in response. “You better not start making the moves on Willow. I will cut your fucking dick off.” Rolling his blue orbs, Kenny got up, walking over to her. Placing his hands on either side of her. His face inches away from hers. “Really now?” Bebe looked into his blue eyes with hers and glared daggers at him. “Yes, now back the fuck up. Wendy will be here any minute now.” Growling Kenny got closer, still smirking. “I'm not scared of Wendy” He told her, causing Bebe to smirk. “You should be.” Opening her eyes Willow looked at Kenny and Bebe.

Rolling her eyes, she watched as Wendy walked in quietly. Her black boots hardly making a noise as she snuck up behind Kenny. Craig backed away as Wendy made her way to Kenny. Waving slightly at Willow, Wendy grabbed the hood of Kennys parka and pulled him away. Bringing him down to her level. “Back the fuck off Kenny.” Kenny held his hands up in defeat. “Okay, won't happen again. I'll stay away from your girlfriend.” Growling, Wendy grabbed a chair and sat beside Bebe, still sitting on the table. Bebe smiled widely as she kissed Wendy on the cheek. “Looks like the golden trio is back together.” Craig said smiling slightly. Pouting, Willow stopped playing her guitar and looked at Craig. “What about me, you, and Tweek? Are we not the golden trio?” Hugging Willow tightly, Bebe petted her hair. “No you guys are like the silver trio. We are the golden trio Willow. Never forget that.” Willow struggled out of Bebe's grip. They all looked up as the bell on the front door chimed its annoying tune.

Stan walked, his bed head showing as he struggled to put his hat on. “Guys do you know what time it is?” Everyone shrugged as they looked at the clock. “It appears that it is twelve thirty, Stan my boy.” Thinking for a minute, Kenny looked at Willow. “Wait if you just met me this morning. How do you know these five?” Smiling, Willow went back to playing her guitar. “Craigs parents and my parents are good friends. So I had the pleasure of growing up around him. Until I moved to North Carolina, he still came down around Christmas and thanksgiving. So when I called him telling him I was moving back here, he got me a job here. Thus I met Tweek. Tweek and Craig introduced me to Wendy. Who introduced me to Bebe, then they told me they were looking for a third roommate. So I moved in with them. Stan and Kyle came by one day to get something from Bebe. Thus I met Stan and Kyle. Then I gave you your package. Thus meeting you, Kenny.”

Craig nodded. “Yeah, she is probably the reason I am so fucked up.” Winking at Craig, Willow looked around the room. Finally she laid her head back on top of the pastry container. “Tweekers, can I play the guitar and actually sing and shit?” Tweek sighed. “W-Willow.” Puffing out her cheeks she answered him idly. “Its not like I'm standing on the tables singing about how much of a rebel I am and how me and Kenny are gonna go elope in Vegas.” Tweek walked over to her. Laying his head on her stomach. “But all your song are so sad.” His voice was muffled but she still heard him. “Then I won't sing a sad one.” Tweek looked up at her and sighed. “Fine, y-you may play.” Beaming at him, Willow sat up straighter. She started strumming loudly.

“ I took the Polaroid down to my room  
I'm pretty sure you have a new girlfriend  
It's not as if I don't like you  
It just makes me sad whenever I see it 

Cause I like to be gone most of the time  
And you like to be home most of the time  
If I stay in one place I lose my mind  
I'm a pretty impossible lady to be with 

Joey never met a bike that he didn't wanna ride  
And I never met a Toby that I didn't like  
Scotty liked all the books that I recommended  
And even if he didn't, I wouldn't be offended 

I had a dream that I had to drive to Madison  
To deliver a painting for some silly reason  
I took a wrong turn and ended up Michigan  
Paul baribeau took me to the giant tire swing  
Gave me a push and he started singing  
I sang along while I was swinging  
The sound of our voices made us forget everything  
That had ever hurt our feelings 

Now I'm home for less than 24 hours  
That's hardly time to take a shower,  
Hug my family and take your picture off the wall  
Check my email, write a song and make a few phone calls  
Before it's time to leave again  
I got one hand on the steering wheel one waving out the window  
If I'm a spinster for the rest of my life  
My yarns will keep me warm on cold and lonely nights”

Bebe sang along at some of the parts. Wendy hummed as he held onto Bebe's hand. Stan had waved at Tweek, getting his normal order, and sat down next to Kenny. Smiling Willow noticed Bebe's head laying on her leg. “Willow you sing at the apartment more often.” Rolling her eyes, Willow petted Bebe's hair. “You're such a dork Willow.” Nodding to response to what Craig said, she flipped him off. Craig smiled, flipping her off in return. Walking in Kyle watched Craig and Willow. “Such a loving family.” Soon enough everyone sat in comfortable silence in the dark green coffee house. The lights giving a pale glow. The sun outside giving the coffee house the most light through the clean windows. No one knew how long they had been sitting there in silence. Only breaking the sound when Kyle and Stan left to go to work. A couple of minutes later Bebe and Wendy said goodbye to Willow. They also made their way to work. Jumping off the counter, Willow clocked out. Waving goodbye to Craig and Tweek. Kenny got up as she clocked following her. Watching as she put her roller blades back on. Turning to him she smiled sweetly exiting through the back door. Catching up to her Kenny noticed hoe short she was. Grabbing her hand, he intertwined his fingers with his. Stopping Willow turned to him. “I think its fair that I give you a warning.” She said softly still behind the buildings. “What do you mean?” Kenny questioned. “I'm a mess. There is hurt here that cannot be fixed by band-aids or poetry. And I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm fucked up, I will suddenly decide to leave and just get up and leave. Not tell anyone, just leave and I have known to many people who got hurt, because they got close to me and I left.” She told him sadly. Grabbing her hands gently Kenny looked into her gray eyes. “I want you. I want your sleepy confused look when you wake up, and the smile that follows. I want to be the warmth that fills the space in your bed. I don’t want to share you.” Smiling she hugged him. Thinking back to the saying her best friend use to tell her. “Someday someone is going to look at you with light in their eyes you've never seen.” Looking up at him she grinned at him. Kenny grinned back in response. Holding her hand they both walked back to her apartment.


	3. Parties are for drinking and being socially awkward

Looking around, Kenny felt the world begin to shake. Suddenly he was awake. Still in his room with his typewriter. Looking up at who woke him, he scowled. “Dude, wake up. You've been in your room for a couple of hours so we came to check on you. What have you been doing in here?” Rubbing his hands over his face, Kenny sighed. He could hardly make out anything in the dark room. “I guess sleeping.” He answered as he turned back to Kyle. Kyle stared at Kenny, covering his mouth with his hand. Kyle tried to hold back his laughs. “Whats so funny Kyle?” Shaking his head, Kyle directed the still sleep ridden Kenny to the dimly lit bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kenny broke into a fit of laughter. On one side of his face was a dark ink streak. “Oh that is sexy. I think I'll keep it. The ladies will love this.” Rolling his green eyes as Kenny, Kyle turned walking into the hallway. “Well, I'll be back. I have to get to work. Cartmen went to class a couple of hours ago. I have no idea when he will get back. Stan's at class. Don't die and don't trash the apartment please.” Turning away from Kenny, Kyle waved behind him at Kenny. He turned the corner out of the hallway and into the living room. Hear the door open and close behind Kyle, Kenny sighed. He studied his ink smeared face and grabbed one of the rags beside him. Quickly wiping his face, he checked to make sure he didn't have any ink left on his pale face. Walking out of the cold bathroom he looked around the rest of the dark hallway. There was a sign indicating which room was which. The hallway came to an abrupt stop. The wall held a full body mirror. The bath was at the end of the hallway, beside Cartmens room. Standing in front of the full body mirror. Kenny messed with his hair. Getting it just the right amount messy. His ripped blue skinny jeans were wrinkled all the hell. The plain white t-shirt he had on was covered in black ink. 'Probably from the typewriter.' He thought to him self. Running his fingers through his hair one more time, he smiled satisfied. Turning he pulled out his phone, calling Craig as he walked to him room, searching for him shoes.

“Fuck you Kenny, what do you want.” Smiling to himself, Kenny could practically see Craig flipping him off. “Always nice to talk to you too sunshine. Anyway you wanna hang out.” Slipping on his black vans, he grabbed his orange parka. The phone balanced between his ear and right shoulder. “No.” “But whyyyyyyyy?” Kenny whined to his friend. “Because I'm kinda at a party at the moment.” Throwing on the parka, Kenny grabbed his keys and wallet from the coffee table. “Oh cool, who's party and why was I not informed of said party.” Hearing Craig sigh on the other end. “You stupid fucking idiot. It's Bebe's annual Christmas party. We go every year, hurry up and get over here stupid.” Craig quickly hung up the phone. Rolling his bright blue eyes, he rushed out into the brisk winter night. “Holy shit. I need a new fucking jacket.” Jogging to the car, he unlocked it quickly getting in. Turning the heat all the way up, he rubbed his hands against the steering wheel. 

Driving to Bebe's house he grinned at the party that was going on inside. Quickly parking, Kenny got out rushing to the front door. Flinging the door open, he was greeted with Craigs scowling face. “I can't believe you fucking forgot about Bebes party.” Kenny smirked as he placed his hand on Craigs broad shoulder. “Why did you miss me sweetie?” Rolling his eyes, Craig pushed Kennys hand off of his shoulder. “So wheres your boy toy?” Kenny asked Craig, sarcasm lacing his words. “He's at home. Parties are to much pressure for him.” Kenny was greeted by people he would have been happier to stay away from. 

Sighing he leaned up against a back wall. Pulling himself out of the crowd, Craig stood beside Kenny. “I don't understand why you say you love parties if all you ever do once you get here is stand at the back wall and be socially awkward.” Kenny shrugged as he turned to look at his tall friend. “I guess I partied myself out during high school.” Chuckling, Craig leaned against the wall. “You did go to every party in high school.” They both stood in comfortable silence. Kenny scanned the crowd for the amazon delivery girl. 'Her name could be Willow. But that dream was so weird. I mean why the fuck would I hit on Bebe. And Tweeks coffee shop isn't even green. It's fucking brown.' Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. He turned to talk to Craig. 

But was met with a girl. She held onto a beer can. Taking idle sips. Her gray eyes flicked over to look at Kenny. “Can I help you?” 'Holy fucking shit. She's real.' “You really shouldn't say your thoughts out loud Kenny.” His eyes widened as she spoke to him. A smirk plastered on her face. “H-How do you know my name?” Rolling her eyes she pointed at his shirt. “Your shirt says, The names McCormick, Kenny McCormick. Now that could just be a coincidence or your names Kenny. Also your reaction only proves me right.” Nodding Kenny tried to drink from his cup, but was failing miserably since his hand was shaking. Looking at the floor he tried to talk to her. “I-I-Is y-your name W-Willow?” “Yup.” “C-Cool.” “Thanks.” They both stood in awkward silence. 'This is so much different than what I had hoped.' Pushing her self away from the wall she turned to Kenny. “Hey so uh I'm just gonna go. Parties aren't really my kinda thing.” Dropping his can he walked closer to her. “I-I could walk you home.” “I drove.” “Oh.” Sighing she checked her watch. “Look I really gotta go. It was a nice offer maybe some other time. Uh, bye Kenny.” She waved before she turned on her heels and walked out the door. “God I'm a fucking idiot.” “I know.” Kenny turned to see Craig. “You wanna go Kenny?” Nodding, they both left. “HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS KENNY AND CRAIG!” They both turned to see a wasted Bebe holding onto Wendy. Wendy waved as they left. They both quickly left.

Hopping into Kennys car. “Wait Craig didn't you drive?” “No fuckass, I walked. Tweek didn't want me to go. But I told him you would be to awkward if I didn't go. But he still wouldn't let me have the keys.” “Okay then.” Craig nodded in response. “God why do we keep coming to these stupid parties?” Driving closer to Craigs shared house, Kenny shrugged. “Because we get to sit around and drink with people we never wanted to see again after high school, because most of us couldn't even leave this town if we tried.” Parking in front of the small house Craig sighed. “I'll see you tomorrow Kenny.” Nodding in response, Kenny made sure Craig was even able to make it to the door. Driving off he turned on the radio. Listening to some god awful song he thought about how he liked they way Willow said his name.   
Once he got home he noticed that Stan and Cartmen were back. “Hey guys.” They waved as they continued their game. Flopping onto his bed, Kenny continued to think. “Kenny” That singular word echoed in his mind. Her voice just saying his name over and over. “Oh god I'm going crazy.”


End file.
